PruCan: Beacause we are awesome!
by Ironicsheep
Summary: A collection of one-shots with the cute pairing of prussia and canada. Requests and prompts happily accepted! Prucan fans enjoy. Warnings: mild yaoi, prussia's awesomeness, and france.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is ironicsheep, and im back! (cricket noise)... Ok, im a giant fan of hetalia and prucan so i decided to do a collection of one-shots of them. As always, please critique, tips are always apreciatted! Plus, you can comment with prompts for future chapters! ****Disclaimer: i dont own hetalia. Gosh.  ****Warnings: prussia's awesomeness. nuff said.**

* * *

** Spring cleaning **

"GILBERT!" The Canadians voice sounded angry.

"Shit" mumbled said Prussian. He was doomed! Canada liked things organized and clean, and let's just say gilbert may have made a tiny mess. Ok, he'd practically blown up the Canadians basement. He heard loud, angry, Canadian footsteps headed towards the kitchen, his current hide-out. Before he even had a chance to run, Prussia found himself pinned against the wall. He looked up to Canada's face, but quickly regretted doing so. The usually sweet and shy boy currently had the scariest expression on his face. Almost as scary as the one he got during the hokey season.c

"Hello there birdy, how are you?" said the Prussian nervously. Canada simply glared at him.

" Basement." He snarled. Prussia laughed nervously. _**Shit shit shit shit shit!**_ was the only thing going through his mind.

"Oops?" was the smartest answer gilbert could think of. Canada sighed, finally getting over his rage (also known as Scary-ass-angry-Canada-mode).

"That room better be beautiful by Monday!" Prussia nodded. That gave him three whole days to recreate the Canadians basement. "So, are you planning to tell me what the hell happened to my basement?" Prussia ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really." Sighed the Canadian. Gilbert couldent help but think that Canada was cute when he was angry.

"Don't worry birdy, your basement will look better than it did before when the awesome me is done with it!" he kissed his 'birdy' lightly on the lips and skipped out of the room (in a very manly way), while muttering something about "awesome" and "basement".

Canada sighed. It was so hard to stay hard at His Prussian boyfriend...

* * *

**Sooo.. i hope you liked that. Please review with tips and\or prompts! Until next update**

**- ironicsheep ouuuttttt**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY CANADA DAY, GUYS!**** Im back with a new chapter! im seriously so thankful to all the people who have reviewed and added me to their story alerts/favorites list. It makes me feel like people are actually reading. Sorry for the late update, im still getting the hang of this!**

**DISCLAIMER; I dont own hetalia or any of these contries. Yet. ahaha!**

Birthday wishes and birthday kisses

Matthew awoke to the smell of gas. The stove was on. "Shit" he mumbled sleepily. He stumbled over to his dresser and clumsily pulled on a random shirt. Still half asleep, he quickly trudged down the stairs. The smell of gas intensified the closer he got to his kitchen. Matthew held his breath and prepared for the worst. Would he find his kitchen, his precious baby, burnt down? God he hoped not. When he deemed himself ready to survey the damage, he peeked into the doorway, expecting the worst. What he was not expecting was an albino Prussian in his kitchen. Cooking. That's right, the great almighty Prussia, who thought cooking was for unmanly men (not to offend his birdie, he was too awesome for all those rules), was cooking.

The Canadian walked in to the kitchen and made his presence known with a simple "Good Morning". The albino spun around quickly and plastered a smile (more like shit-eating-grin, thought Canada) and ran over to hug his tired-looking friend. A complaint, in the form of oil sizzling was heard from the stove. Canada blushed and Prussia ended the hug that had suddenly become awkward.

"Gutten morgen!" chanted Gilbert innocently. Canada raised an eyebrow (Yes he could be sarcastic and sassy too!).

"Yeah, yeah whatever Mr. Goody two shoes" muttered the blonde, slightly flustered by all the attention." Now why are you in my kitchen ?" The albino looked shocked.

"Don't you know what day it is!" a puzzled stare was the only response he got from the (cute) blond." It's your birthday, Mattie!" Then it clicked. 'I forgot my own birthday!' thought Matthew.

"I forgot" Matthew bowed his head down, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Don't look so sad Birdie; I'll make your birthday unforgettable!" Canada sighed. This was going to be a long day…

Gil had sure kept his promise. That was honestly the best birthday he'd ever had! The only thing that could make it better was a kiss….. Matthew shook his head. He couldn't think things like that now! He looked over at his friend/crush sitting next to him, completely immersed into the SpongeBob episode currently on TV. 'He looks hot like that' thought Matthew. He then mentally scolded himself, again, and tried to watch the totally dumb show that Gil seemed to be enjoying. He failed miserably. All he could think about was Prussia, Prussia and more Prussia. Gil could never like him back, right? He'd probably think he was sick for liking another guy. 'If Gil knew that I often had internal battles he would laugh' he mused. A very sexy laugh… oh god I sound like a middle school girl! Gil would find that so dumb! Little did he know that the albino was currently thinking very similar things…

"That food better be good!" growled Canada. He was freaking hungry and did not want burnt pancakes for dinner. Prussia was in the kitchen, while he was sitting on the couch watching TV. Haha, Prussia was a housewife.

It'll be awesome! It is my special recipe!"

"Oh god.."

"Hey! I cook good fo-OWW!" Alarmed by the loud yelp, Canada ran into the kitchen. Just to make sure that nothing bad happened to it, honest! The blond sprinted through the kitchen doorway and gasped when he saw that Prussia was running towards him as well, but it was too late to stop now. SLAM! Matthew found himself lying on the floor, with gilbert on top of him. He blushed deeply.

"I.. umm. s-sorry…" he muttered. Their faces were so close, noses touching. Shyly, he looked up at Prussia. He had this dazed look in his eyes; he'd obviously been staring at him. Canada's blush deepened at the thought.

"Don't apologize; it's not your fault." Prussia blushed and looked away.

"Hehe..Ok" he said nervously. "Can we get up now?" This is getting awkward and I really want to kiss you senseless. "I'm hungry.." for your tongue "and hot.." from your sexiness. He blushed at his internal thoughts. Unfortunately, It seemed as though gilbert had not heard him, he was still on top of him.

"Can I get up, please?" he repeated. He looked up at gilbert and made eye contact. He looked beautiful right then, with the moon illuminatin-

"No!" he growled. Canada looked shocked. Suddenly a blush rose to the usually manly and obnoxious albino. "I mean- uh.. I- um. " Gilbert seemed at loss for words and Canada was still extremely confused.

"Oh fuck it" mumbled Prussia. He leaned down and captured the blonde's lips. Canada gasped in surprised but did not pull away. Instead he pushed into the passionate but still chaste kiss.

'FUCK YEAH!' screamed Canada's internal voice. 'GIL IS KISSING ME! SCORE!' Gilbert was thinking pretty much the same thing; 'HE LIKES ME! GOTT THIS IS SO AWESOME! I FINNALLY GOT MY UKE! Wait, wtf? Got my uke? Hungary is rubbing off on me.'

The need for air broke them apart, but somehow Prussia managed to smile (more like grin like the horny bastard he was).

"Happy birthday" he whispered. Canada responded by kissing him. And kissing him. And kissing him some more. Not that gilbert objected at all…

A DAY LATER

AT HUNGARY'S HOUSE:

Knock! Knock! Prussia excitedly bounced on the porch in front of his dear friend Hungary. A door opened, revealing a smiling Elizaveta .

"What's up, Prussia? You look happy."

"I GOT MY UKE!"

"YESSSSSSS!"

"Oh, and can I have more of those jinni-do-dinji things?"

" doujinshi, Prussia, doujinshi."

* * *

**Lulz, sorry for the cracky ending. I just had to. Anyways, as always im delighted to hear what you guys think so please review. Next I might do something where prussia's weak side is seen ( suggested by a wonderful reviewer) and canada is there to help. Currently i have a few request to fill, so i might take a little while to do everyones, k? oh, and updates will b faster from now on sooo.. ya and happy canada day!**

**- ironic sheep out**


End file.
